The Ghost Ghouls: Deleted Scene
by MercuryManson
Summary: This is the deleted scene of what happened at that dinner.


**Hello! This is the missing part of the Monster High story when Jackson and Heath meets Mr. and Mrs. Ghostly. I didn't add it to the story, because of two reasons. 1) If it was a show, it wouldn't be shown either way. 2) Because I'm lazy. ;) But because I felt bad to skip it, I decided to write it now! I suppose you can call it a deleted scene! :p So here's the deleted scene of ****_The Ghost Ghouls_****!**

Sunset came, as Jackson sighed. "This is it." Spirit hold his hand. "Don't worry. They'll love you...and Holt," she said. "I hope so, Spirit...for us," Jackson said. "You'll be fine. You're everything my parents hope for...and you're everything I've always want. Nothing can go wrong," Spirit reassured. Jackson smiled. "You're right. As long as we're together, then it doesn't matter," he said.

Jackson and Spirit went inside the house, as Aries shook her head. "Now there's a couple who shows confidence. Heath, would you come out?!" Heath came out behind a tree. "Sorry, I was just making sure...this tree was...still in place. You can't have it falling and crushing your house, you know," he covered. Aries sighed. "Come on, Heath. If everything is going to be fine with Jackson, then everything will be fine with you. Nothing can go wrong," she said.

Heath took a deep breath, as they started walking. "You're right. Nothing can go wrong..." he said. Boo came out and barked at him. "Nothing can go wrong..." Spooky sat near the window and screeched at him. "Nothing can go wrong..." Phantom came out with his water gun, as he smirked. "Oh, Dad! There's the troublemaker that you want to kill," he called out. "N-Nothing can go wrong..." "Heath..." Heath looked at Aries. "It's okay. No matter what my mom and dad says, I'll never break up with you. I'll always like you for you." Heath smiled, as he hugged her.

"Thanks, Aries. I'm glad I met you." Heath took her hand. "Wish me luck." "Don't worry. I'll be right by your side," Aries promised.

Then, they walked inside the house, facing what's to come.

* * *

Heath and Aries went inside, seeing a tall ghost man with dark, blue hair and brown eyes and a ghost woman with light, blonde hair and blue eyes. "Mom, Dad. This is Jackson," Spirit said. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Ghostly," Jackson said. "Hello, Jackson," Mrs. Ghostly said. "How do you do, Son?" Mr. Ghostly said, shaking his hand. "And this is Heath," Aries said. "H-hi..." Heath said, nervously. Mr. Ghostly glared at him, while Mrs. Ghostly didn't say anything.

"So you're the one who made my daughter skipped her class on her second day?" Mr. Ghostly asked. "Um...well, I wouldn't call it skipping, perse," Heath explained. "Then what would you call it? Rebellious? Trouble making? Bad influence? Pick your choice!" Mr. Ghostly said. "All right, Semblance. That's enough. You're making the boy nervous," Mrs. Ghostly said. "N-n-n-no, no, no. I'm fine. I-I just...can I get some water?" Heath asked. "Of course, sweetheart. It's on the table with dinner. Let's all eat," Mrs. Ghostly said.

Everybody sat in the dining room. Heath sat between Aries and a baby with dark blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who's the kid?" Heath whispered to Aries. "That's my baby brother, Shadow. Don't worry. He's harmless," Aries responded. Everybody started eating. "Wow, this food is great, Mrs. Ghostly. I love it," Jackson complimented. "Why, thank you, Jackson," Mrs. Ghostly said. Jackson nodded towards Heath, signalling him to say something. "Um...this is a nice fork, Mrs. Ghostly! It's really shiny..." Heath said. Jackson shook his head. Spirit raised her eyebrow. Aries covered her face. Phantom snickered. Mr. Ghostly rolled his eyes. Mrs. Ghostly stared at Heath, weirdly. "Uh...thank you, Heath."

"All right, everybody. Let's have a talk. Jackson, I understand you're a human. Correct?" Mr. Ghostly said. "That's correct, sir," Jackson said. "Well, how do you feel being with a monster such as my daughter? What do you think about all monsters in general?" Mr. Ghostly asked. "Well to be honest, sir, I don't care if Spirit was a human or a monster. I like her for who she is and I think she's perfect in every way." Spirit smiled. "As for other monsters, I don't have a problem with them. Some monsters aren't very fond with me at school, but I don't despise them or anybody else. I respect everything and everybody who are different from me," Jackson explained.

Mr. Ghostly smiled. "That's very considerate of you, Jackson. I apologized about you with other monsters at school." Mr. Ghostly looked over at Heath and frowned. "Now, _you_," he said, coldly, "What give you the reason to make my daughter skip? And what made you want to be with my daughter in the first place? Are you trying to take advantage of her?" "No! Of course not. I do like Aries. I just wanted to get to know her better, because she was new to Monster High, but she couldn't get the chance to talk to me, so I just thought it'll be all right if we just go somewhere else," Heath reasoned.

"So you think it was all right for her to _skip _just so she can talk to you? That's rather ignorant than all right!" Mr. Ghostly said. "Dad, please," Aries said. "It's not that. I think Aries is cool, and I wanted to talk to her and want to know more about her, and I just...I was just being...I don't know," Heath said, wiping his forehead. "Are you getting a tad warm, Heath?" Mrs. Ghostly asked. "Yeah, I'm getting pretty hot..._literally_," Heath responded. "Let me get you some more water, dear." "Can you, please?" Heath said, giving her his cup. Jackson looked out the window, seeing nighttime coming. He looked over at Spirit, as she nodded.

"Mr. Ghostly, do you mind if I use the bathroom?" Jackson said. "Not at all. It's upstairs to your left," Mr. Ghostly said. Jackson nodded, as he went upstairs, while Mrs. Ghostly came back, giving Heath his water. "Well Heath, you have not impressed me one bit all night and I'm afraid you'll hurt my daughter in the near future if she still be with you. I don't think you, two, should still be together," Mr. Ghostly said. Heath stared at him in disbelief. "W-what?" "Please, Dad. Don't do this," Aries begged. "It's nothing against you, Heath. We just picture our daughter being with someone a little...different," Mrs. Ghostly said.

"No way! I'm totally the right guy for Aries," Heath said. "And what makes you think you're right for my daughter?" Mr. Ghostly challenged. "Everything! She's the only girl at school that doesn't think I'm annoying. I chose her over the girl I had a crush on for a long time. I climbed a tree over 5 times and fall down how many times just so I can talk to her. You, guys, don't understand how much I feel about her. I can't lose her...I just can't." "And how do you feel about her? Huh? What do you think about her?" Mr. Ghostly asked. "What do I think about her? That's a dumb question! Aries is sweet, funny, and totally different. Without her, I'm just the same old, dumb, flirts a lot, Fire Element monster! Without her, I'm nothing. I love her!"

Everybody looked at Heath in shock. It was silent, until a voice spoke up. "Wow! What is this? A party or a funeral?" Everybody turned, seeing Holt Hyde. "Come on, everybody. Let's turn the music up!" Holt went to the stereo and put on music. "What in the ghost...?" Mr. Ghostly said, loss for words. "Holt! Please calm down," Spirit said, coming towards him. "Sorry, babe. It's just so dull in here. Where are we?" Holt asked. "We're at my house," Spirit explained. Holt raised an eyebrow. "Really? Why did you bring me to your house?" "Who is this rebellion and why's he here?!" Mr. Ghostly asked. "That's my cousin..." Heath responded. Mrs. Ghostly looked at him, confused. "Cousin?"

Mr. Ghostly scoffed. "Seeing you, two, I can believe that you're related, but why is he here? Where's Jackson?" he asked. "This _is_ Jackson," Spirit said. Mr. and Mrs. Ghostly looked at Holt, wide-eyed. "_Jackson_?" They both said, simultaneously. Holt smirked. "'Sup?" he responded. Spirit covered his mouth. "Those are my parents," she whispered. Holt frowned. "Oh...whoops." "I'm really confused right now," Mrs. Ghostly said. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I'm telling you, this really is Jackson." Spirit turned off the music. "You see, Jackson has an alter ego. While he's a human at day, he's a monster at night. I didn't find out, until some time now. I never told you about this, because I'm afraid you wouldn't like him," Spirit explained.

"A human turning into a monster? That's so cool!" Phantom said. Shadow clapped, agreeing. Mrs. Ghostly sighed. "So at night, Jackson is..." "A monster. And my name is Holt Hyde. Nice to meet you," Holt said. Mr. Ghostly shook his head. "Heath and...Holt. Follow me to the living room," he said. Mr. Ghostly, Holt, and Heath went to the living room. Holt and Heath were about to sit down on the couch. "Stand up!" Holt and Heath quickly stood up. Mr. Ghostly paced back and forth before speaking. "You, two..._really _disgust me. I despise you both. While both of you are different, in the end, you're both the same. Why you chose my daughters is beyond me."

Mr. Ghostly looked at Heath. "You are a trouble maker. You're obviously not a great student and you just act so foolish. Aries can do so much better and not have to think about you getting her into more trouble than she already was!" Heath looked down. "I'm sorry..." Mr. Ghostly looked at Holt. "Just when I liked you...you become like _this_. Another version of him! Spirit is a smart girl and I don't see why she would be with two different people at once! I don't see why she should be with Jackson if she has to be with someone like you!" Holt looked down. "Harsh, Mr. G..." Mr. Ghostly looked at both of them. "I just have one more question...do you love my daughters?"

Holt and Heath looked at Mr. Ghostly, at each other, then back at Mr. Ghostly, simultaneously saying,

"Yes..."

Mr. Ghostly sighed. "That's all I need to hear. Heath, though you're not a great influence, the way you stood up to me earlier was surprisingly impressive, and I could tell you meant every word you said about Aries. Holt, though you're not Jackson, I know you felt the same way for Spirit, which is why you and Jackson compromised to be with Spirit both day and night. Both of you are not what I expect my daughters to be with...but if you love them and they love you, then I don't think there would be a problem. "Really?" Heath asked. "So you're saying..." Holt said. "I approve the both of you to be with Spirit and Aries," Mr. Ghostly concluded.

Holt and Heath smiled, as they high-five each other. "Awesome!" they both said at the same time. Holt and Heath hugged Mr. Ghostly, which caught Mr. Ghostly off guard. They both ran to the dining room and picked up Spirit and Aries, then spun them around.

"I love you..."

THE END

**DONE! What did you think?! Again, it was just a deleted scene for the Monster High story, so that was it. I don't expect y'all to favorite it. It's only one chapter, so...it's whatever. But reviewing can be nice! How was it?! Review! And I'll see ya later! :3**


End file.
